dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ExtremeSSJ4/The Extreme Reviews
This are my opinions and some of you may not agree with me but Its just what I think so leave me alone! A+- Perfect! A- Big time! B+-Good B- Nice C+- Ok C- Needs Improvements D+- Bad D- Really Bad F+- Failure F- Fail Fail Fail Fail 'Top 5 Fan Fics' 1.) The Forgotten 2.) Tien: Origins 3.) Dragon Ball: Legacies 4.) Dragon Ball What If... 5.) In Requiem Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten Pros- *The best Fan Fic I read on this wiki *Way of writing *Like the character names *Like the episode names *Not been an alternate universe *The Benefactor Cons- *Ledas killing Lieme *Ledas similar to kid Goku * Ledas leaving Guva alive Overall- A+ Tien: Origins Pros- *Tien going back to the past *Way of writing *The characters included on the story *Beeter Cons- *Tien dying *Chiaotzu dying *Not saying what happen to Yamcha after he left Overall- A''' Dragon Ball ST Pros- * Goku and Vegeta SSJ5 *True Super Saiyan Saga's Length *Creation Saga's Length *Goku doing fusion with Gohan *Dragon Ball Saiyan Tales: Cool name *Serroli is a cool name *True Shenron Cons-﻿ *The saga names *Buu Reborn Saga is too short *Spirit Kamehameha *Spirit Bomb again *Why is Frieza's secrets on Original Namek? *Vegeta going bad again *Buu coming back *Gotenks and Gohan doing fusion Overall- '''B+ Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem﻿ Pros- *The name of the Fan Fic is cool *Kid Buu *Buu stealing a cake again *Length of the story *Buu and Uub talking *The Poem at the end Cons- *Kid Buu Crying *Buu killing the bakery man *Babidi Overall- A+ Dragon Ball: Legacies (Season 1) Ground Up (Both Parts): Pros- *Specter *Length of story *Been two parts *Cold deiciding to become King Cons- *Cooler seems too weak Overall- B+ Special: Pros- *Tien's mother *Length of story *Kortar Cons- *Tien's Father *Similar to Goku's story (like been with a power very low for his race and been sent to earth Overall- B''' Screwed: Pros- *Good beginning *The real names of the androids (Android 17 & 18) Cons- *I think it could of been longer like the last part looks rushed Overall- '''B Life Of A Son: Pros- *I loved my idea of the Polar Lion *Broly Cons- *I felt like I rushed the ending Overall- B''' Hell and Back (Both Parts): Pros- *Length *Bardock *Bardock Drunk Cons- *The worms *Fasha Overall- '''B+ So Lonely At The Top: Into The Howling Dark: Depiction In Red﻿ Pros- *Well written *Explained why Chi Chi was cutting herself *Good grammar and spelling *Descriptive Cons- *Too short *Chi Chi OOC Overall- A''' Why Bother? Pros- *I like the song *Well written Cons- *Too short Overall- '''A+ Sixth Pros- *Good grammar and spelling *Very descriptive *Like how its about the beginning of Krillin's journey Cons- *The bullies at the temple (I just dislike them its not really a con) Overall- A Next To Be Reviewed! Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Trilogy ﻿ Category:Blog posts Category:ExtremeSSJ4